


Воссоединение

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Edo Tensei, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, War, adult Haku, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: AU, в которой Хаку выжил. Спойлеры к 520 части.
Relationships: Haku/Momochi Zabuza
Kudos: 7





	Воссоединение

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Reunion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/343360) by [sinemoras09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09). 



Место, где я упал,  
Это то место, где ты забыл.

  
_Небо затянуто тучами, и хотя это нити Кабуто приводят его в движение, он всё способен ощущать порывы ветра и видеть тёмных птиц, парящих на фоне облаков. Здесь, на краю утёса, Забузе удаётся рассмотреть человеческую фигуру в чёрном облачении, рельефно выделяющуюся в прохладном сером воздухе._

_Он поначалу даже не узнаёт: ни худую запятую тела, ни жёсткость вокруг глаз._

_— Хаку, — произносит Забуза. — Ты вырос._

_Вокруг них вьётся ветер, холодный и резкий, создающий завихрения на свежевыпавшем снегу._

  
***

  
Встреча в номере отеля растянулась до глубокой ночи, и Ао с нарастающим беспокойством и растерянностью смотрел, как вражеский шиноби и его Мизукаге, сидя колено к колену, обменивались рассказами.

— Это кто? — спросил Чоуджуро. Говорил он устрашающим шёпотом, прячась у Ао за спиной. — Сенпай?

— Опасный нукенин, обучавшийся у одного из бывших Семи Мечников, — ответил Ао. — Ты его знаешь, это Хаку, мальчик Забузы.

Чоуджуро округлил глаза.  
— Думал, он погиб.

— Судя по всему, нет, — Ао прищурился, наблюдая за разговаривающей вполголоса Мизукаге. И без бьякугана было понятно, что мальчик по-прежнему насторожён.

 _Мальчик_. Ао поджал губы. Этот шиноби уже далеко не мальчик. Под тонкой чёрной рубашкой на плечах угадывались мускулы, прочные и гибкие от многолетних тренировок. В последний раз Ао видел его ещё совсем ребёнком, крохотным птенчиком у Забузы под рукой. Мальчонка был прелестным, по-женски нежным с его тёплыми ланьими глазами, совершенно не предназначенным для сражений. Но всё же в бою они тогда сошлись, и иглы сенбон летели в него с убийственной скоростью.

А теперь? Теперь мальчик вытянулся, сделался весь из острых углов, голос осталился, волосы заматовели от дневного путешествия. И в глазах не осталось мягкости. Больше нет. Ни капли того, что Ао запомнилось. 

— Хаку, — обратился Ао, и мальчик — _нет, уже мужчина_ — обернулся. — Сколько тебе?

— Весной исполнится двадцать один, — ответил Хаку. Его голос беспокоил Ао, равно как и его чрезвычайное сходство с Учихой Саске. — Простите, Ао-сан. Последние два года я выслеживал Учиху Мадару, так что возможность пересечься выпала только сейчас.

— Но я не понимаю, — сказала Мизукаге. — Хаку. Нам говорили, ты погиб.

Хаку улыбнулся. Не спеша расстегнул верхнюю часть хакама, открывая вид на жуткий шрам по центру груди.

— Забуза-сан исцелил меня. Последнее, что он успел сделать перед смертью. Я тоже чуть умер, но той чакры, что он в меня влил, оказалось достаточно, чтобы спасти мне жизнь.

— Понятно, — отозвалась Мизукаге. 

Глаза Хаку померкли.

— Пять лет я оттачивал свои навыки, — тихо продолжил Хаку. — Сражение с Учихой Саске показало мне мои слабые места. Своим кеккей генкай я так и не овладел, но люди Гато не отставали от меня, так что было только лучше, чтобы все считали меня погибшим.

— И всё же тайное стало явным, — сказала Мизукаге. — Хаку. Что ты теперь будешь делать?

Однако на это, как узнал Ао, у Хаку не было ответа.

  
***

  
Его умение обращаться с клинком поражает воображение; Забуза делает шаг к отступлению, проникнутый благоговейным страхом перед бывшим учеником, который овладел его мечом лучше него самого. Забуза отскакивает назад, едва-едва уклоняясь от сильного выпада Хаку, чьи распущенные волосы колыхаются на ветру.

Он блокирует удар, и его катана грозит сломаться под давлением Кубикирибочо. По брови Забузы медленно ползёт капля пота.

— Ты здорово усовершенствовался, Хаку, — отмечает Забуза, когда они резко разделяются. Хаку отшатывается назад, а Забуза с трудом удерживается на ногах. — Никогда не представлял тебя в роли мечника.

— Многое изменилось, — отвечает Хаку. Чакра концентрируется у него в ступнях, и он с прыжком отрывается от земли, устремляясь вперёд. Забуза ставит блок и парирует атаку, ощущая, как контролирующие нити Кабуто натягиваются, подвергая его силу воли чудовищному испытанию.

— Ты ещё используешь сенбон?

— К сожалению, нет.

Удар. Взмах. Блок. Рука у Забузы дрожит от усилий.

  
***

  
 _Особенность бьякугана в том_ , — думает Ао, накладывая себе чашку риса и глядя на своего так сказать стажёра, сидящего на краю татами, — _что один человек способен увидеть всё._ И действительно, Ао мог видеть всё до мельчайшего жеста и странного подёргивания губ, подмечал едва уловимое напряжение в шее юноши, говорившие о том, что Хаку отнюдь не хочет здесь находиться.

Когда Ао только пересадил себе бьякуган, то ещё не умел его контролировать. Вены на виске пульсировали даже под повязкой, перекачивая почти убийственный объём чакры. Исключительно благодаря силе воли Ао научился перенаправлять чакру от глаза и теперь поднаторел в контроле бьякугана почти что как прирождённый Хьюга.

 _Почти_ , за тем исключением, что он никогда не мог отключить бьякуган полностью.

Даже сейчас, когда юноша ел в тишине, Ао практически видел коловращение его воспоминаний. У клана Хьюга имеется одна техника, срывающая покров тайны и способная воссоздать в воображении пользователя картины былых событий.

— Расскажи, что произошло, — попросил Ао, и когда Хаку заговорил, он буквально видел, как воспоминания юноши раскладываются перед ним, проигрываясь в голове, точно фильм в тёмной комнате. 

***  
— Я родился в заснеженной деревушке. Но вы это и так знаете.

Мы попали под чистку носителей улучшенного генома, всю мою семью перебили, и я остался совсем один. Забуза-сан спас меня. Подобрал и вырастил из меня того, кем я являюсь. Но полагаю, вас интересует не это, ведь вы уже смогли воспроизвести нелицеприятные эпизоды нашей жизни. Те сплетни меня не волнуют. Скажу только, что я любил его и всё ещё люблю. Можете считать меня дураком, но что есть, то есть.

В тот день, когда погиб Забуза-сан, пошёл снег. Помню, как я лежал на бетоне и снежинки падали мне на лицо. Я с трудом повернул голову; суставы в руках и груди казались тяжелее камня. Я только потом узнал, насколько страшные раны получил и сколько чакры потерял. Но в тот момент гораздо важнее и весомее было ощущение руки моего мастера.

Он умер, Ао-сан. Умер, баюкая в руке моё лицо. И я не представляю, как именно, но в те последние минуты остатки его души влились в меня. Вряд ли он знал наверняка, что делает; это было просто прикосновение. Такая малость. Но полагаю, именно так его чакра передалась мне и вдохнула в меня жизнь.

Раньше мне не приходилось никого хоронить.

Забуза-сан сам закапывал тела наших врагов, если те были достойны. Он был суеверен в этом плане и считал, что покойники не должны гнить на виду. От тех, кто был убит по контракту или за деньги, он забирал только головы, чтобы предъявить заказчикам.

Мне доводилось видеть, как его меч, великий обезглавливающий клинок, как нож по маслу рассекал сухожилия на чужих шеях, как переламывал им позвонки, точно рыбные косточки за обедом. Но в этом никогда не было пренебрежения.

На исходе дня, когда солнце умирало с наступлением ночи, он заворачивал тела в холщовую ткань и предавал земле. «Иначе смердеть начнут», — сказал он мне как-то раз, но я-то знал правду.

Это было проявление уважения, Ао-сан. К смерти и покойным.

Я похоронил Забузу-сана тем же вечером. Завернул его тело в ткань и опустил в могилу. Он оказался тяжелее, чем я думал. Такой холодный, с посеревшей кожей, потому что вся кровь спустилась к конечностям. Видимо, из-за земного притяжения. Не стану скрывать: я был в раздрае.

И до меня тогда не сразу дошло. Лишь когда первые горсти земли покрыли его тело, я почувствовал: это он прикоснулся ко мне и подарил мне жизнь. И там, в ночи, я помог ему обрести покой.

  
***

  
_Он движется с немыслимой скоростью, удар, ещё один, меч Хаку пролетает по идеальной дуге, обрушиваясь на Забузу, точно проливной дождь._

_Забуза отступает на шаг, другой, блокируя атаку, несмотря на то что контролирующие нити Кабуто натягиваются туже. Ноги двигаются так, будто завязли в зыбучем песке, и Забуза чувствует, как сознание начинает уплывать._

_— Чёрт. **Чёрт**!_

  
***

  
— Чёрт! — не удержался Ао.

Они тренировались в саду, и сейчас Хаку с Чоуджуро сошлись в поединке на мечах. Ао заворожённо наблюдал, как Хаку сражается. Ни мгновения не тратилось впустую; его тело было одним сплошным переплетением мышц, за одно смертоносное движение прыжком отрывающееся от земли и приземляющееся. Чоуджуро пошатнулся, отступая на шаг, два, его клинок прогибался под давлением силы Хаку. Ао нахмурился, после чего хлопнул в ладони, резюмировав:

— Достаточно.

Чоуджуро утёр пот над бровью, а Хаку чуть заметно кивнул, прищурившись. Так странно: юноша двигался с женственно-кошачьей грацией, однако его сила заключалась не в этом, а в чём-то, что не поддавалось пониманию Ао. В чём-то более жёстком. Мизукаге вот, помимо прочих достоинств, обладала недюжинной физической силой, но это и было по ней видно: по широким плечам и царственному подбородку. Юнец же, напротив, казался хрупким, как соломинка.

Ао наблюдал, как юноша склонился над своими орудиями, по очереди подбирая остро заточенные иглы сенбон и убирая к себе в сумку. Само собой, ходила масса различных слухов, ведь нукенинская репутация Забузы была прямо-таки благодатной почвой для всяких нелицеприятных предположений. Нечистый перед законом мужчина и ребёнок, чьё худенькое тельце так идеально ластилось к его боку...

В последнем связанном с ними воспоминании Ао — этого после того, как Забуза избил его до полусмерти — был момент, когда мечник положил руку на поясницу мальчику, и тогда в мутнеющих глазах Ао этот жест выглядел почти нежным. _Нежным и похабным,_ — подумал тогда Ао, прежде чем потерять сознание.

— О чём вы думаете, Ао-сан?

Мужчина поднял взгляд. Хаку молча глядел на него, его длинные волосы распались из высокого пучка и свисали теперь мягкими прядями. Ао ощетинился, потом овладел собой и нахмурил брови. Хаку склонил голову набок.

— Ао-сан?

— Ни о чём, — ответил Ао и без дальнейших пояснений подхватил свою сумку. За глазной повязкой пульсировал бьякуган.

Чушь какая. Зачем зацикливаться на беспочвенных слухах о человеке, мёртвом уже много лет? В этом же нет никакого смысла.

— Хаку, — произнёс Ао, и юноша обернулся на зов. — Ты когда-нибудь был с женщиной?

— Прошу прощения?

— С женщиной, — повторил Ао. Стоявший рядом Чоуджуро прыснул и покраснел, однако Хаку лишь едва заметно нахмурился. — Наверняка у твоего мастера-... — он осёкся. Прикусил язык, увидев выражение лица Хаку и его взгляд. — Ясно.

Хаку смотрел на него ещё мгновение, после чего отвернулся, молча собирая свои вещи.

— Что ты будешь делать, когда доберёшься до него? — спросил Ао. Хаку ещё раз поднял взгляд. — До Учихи Мадары. Чем займёшься, после того как отомстишь?

— Не знаю, — ответил Хаку. Сложил все свои оружия в кожаную сумку и встал, руки по швам. 

Той ночью Ао наблюдал, как Хаку натачивал свой меч; Великий Обезглавливатель, некогда принадлежавший Забузе, блестел в бледном лунном свете. Ао смотрел, как Хаку бережно смазывал рукоятку и обматывал сандалом, длинные полоски ткани колыхались у него в руках. Смотрел, как Хаку дотрагивался до лезвия самыми кончиками пальцев и глядя, казалось, с нежностью. Было что-то такое в его глазах. Такое, что Ао видел даже без бьякугана: что-то безгранично печальное.

— Скажешь ему? — спросила Мей, склонившись над разложенными на столе картами и при движениях ловя блики оранжевого света свечей. — Ао?

— Боюсь, что нет, Мизукаге-сама.

— Понятно, — Мей нахмурилась и отвела с лица прядь волос. — И как быть, когда мальчик увидит своего возлюбленного мастера в числе армии трупов под контролем Мадары?

— Возлюбленное нечто, — сказал Ао. — Мизукаге-сама. Я ошибся, обвинив Забузу в государственной измене; он напал на того, кого я считал нашим Йондайме. И будь он жив, я бы встретил его с распростёртыми объятиями.

— И всё же?

— Всё же. Вы ведь не станете спорить, что его взаимоотношения с мальчиком были неприемлемы по своей природе. Это извращение, Мизукаге-сама. Делать такое с маленьким ребёнком.

— У тебя нет никаких доказательств, — заметила Мей.

— Мои глаза не обманывают, — ответил Ао. — И если позволите высказаться прямо, я считаю, что, бросив юнца в самую гущу событий, мы подвергнем риску остальную команду.

— У этого юнца улучшенный геном, способный дополнить мой. Какие бы дурные предчувствия у тебя ни были, ты ведь понимаешь, что для нас он — тактическое преимущество. Мне важно не его прошлое, а лишь то, какую пользу он может принести нашей деревне и мне как его Каге, — сказала Мей и встала, распрямившись во весь рост. — Это более чем весомый повод рассказать ему всё. И Хаку сразится с Момочи Забузой; ему придётся это сделать, если он хочет одолеть Мадару.

— А сдюжит ли? — Ао прошёл к окну, скрестив руки на груди и вглядываясь в темноту. — Неужели мы возложим все надежды на одинокого ребёнка?

— Он не ребёнок, — мягко ответила Мей.

Ао вздохнул и закрыл глаза.

  
***

  
Той ночью Ао видел сон.

Он шёл по сумрачному коридору с гнетущими высокими стенами. По пути на него падали полосы теней, свет из проплывающих мимо комнат прямоугольниками расчерчивал пол.

Одна из дверей была открыта наполовину, и как только Ао сделал шаг внутрь, то сразу увидел две фигуры: Забузу и Хаку, двух фантомов из его давних воспоминаний, а бьякуган заполнил недостающие пробелы событий. Пальцы Забузы скользили по изгибу шеи Хаку. Мальчик покорно склонил голову, и Ао увидел, что тот закрыл глаза, чуть подрагивая, и вокруг них начал вздыматься снег.

  
Ао проснулся, моргая в темноте, и поднёс руку к лицу. Глазная повязка, которую он обычно даже на ночь не снимал, каким-то образом сползла, упав на край кровати. Подведённые к бьякугану вены пульсировали от биения чакры, и Ао с неприятным чувством осознал, что увиденное сном не являлось.

В соседней комнате негромко похрапывал Чоуджуро, а Хаку спал, свернувшись клубочком на койке и прижавшись щекой к тупому краю меча Забузы. Нахмурив брови, Ао лишь на мгновение подержал дверь приоткрытой, а потом затворил.

  
***

  
_Порывистые снежные вихри прорываются сквозь деревья, колючие, как стеклянная крошка. Забуза грузно падает сперва на одно колено, потом и на второе, и в его мёртвую плоть вонзается каждый ледяной шип._

_Крови нет. Всё из-за стихии ледяных лепестков, вырывающихся из недр земли; из-за удара меча Хаку, быстрого и точного, прямо Забузе в живот._

_Но теперь сражается не Забуза. Он, самый искусный из семи мечников, первым уклонился бы от атаки. Но где-то в тёмной глубине сознания он знает, что Хаку внимательно смотрит, с болью внутри и резью в глазах, как человек, бывший когда-то его мастером и господином, в конце концов падает на землю._

_Издалека к полю сражения приближается Ао. И он замечает, какой у Хаку взгляд._

_— Хаку! — Ао выкидывает вперёд руку. — Стой!_

_Но уже успевает блеснуть клинок, дающий свой ответ._

  
***

  
Он убил себя. 

Ао, в ступоре и совершенно потеряв дар речи, смотрел на группу чуунинов, подбирающих тело Хаку, чтобы сгрузить его в повозку к другим трупам. Труп Забузы — марионеточное тело — растрескался и рассыпался прахом.

Взошло солнце, и его лучи, упавшие на ландшафт, создали холодные серые тени среди деревьев. Ао помрачнел и поправил завязки своей глазной повязки; вздутые вены вокруг бьякугана сгладились. Далеко впереди белые поля содрогались от армии наступающих покойников, и Ао понимал, что уже ничто его теперь не успокоит: ни расползающийся серый туман, ни их неизбежное воссоединение. Остался лишь холод снега и проблеск кошмарного рассвета.

  
_— Мне придётся с ним сражаться? — спросил Хаку. — С Забузой-саном? — его голос сел._

_Ао стиснул зубы._

_— Это не твой мастер, а всего лишь бездушное тело, — сказал он и сделал шаг вперёд, дотронувшись до руки Хаку повыше локтя. — Мой Бьякуган видит суть всех вещей. И поверь мне, то, что ты видишь — не живое. Не человек._

_Хаку упрямо покачал головой._   
_— Вы ошибаетесь. Ао-сан, извините меня. Но вы ошибаетесь._

Мы так и не смогли коснуться звёзд,  
И не заслужили прощения,  
А это возвращает нас назад к плечу героя  
И к той нежности, которую можем почувствовать,  
Не из-за отсутствия жестокости, а вопреки её изобилию.

— Ричард Сайкен


End file.
